Mirage Girl/Mirage
Mirage is a friendly Mirage Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “The hair I lost is emitting a strange aura! It's interesting, do you want it?" (+1 Ghost Hair) “I picked up a stone of dark magic! It will make me depressed, so I'll give it to you!" (+1 Dark Stone) “Ghosts don't need money! Please give this to someone who's alive. ♪" (+860G) “I am a ghost but I still want to munch on apples... Will you give me an apple?" (Give Apple?) *Yes - “Yaaay, thank you very much. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - “That's disappointing…" “I'm a ghost but I still want to go wild and play... Will you give me some money?" (Give 516G?) *Yes - “Yaaay, thank you very much. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - “That's disappointing…" *Not enough money - “Oh my, my, you have no money? You're just like me, huh?" “I'm a ghost but I still scrapped my knee... Will you give me a medicinal herb?" (Give High-Quality Herb?) *Yes - “Yaaay, thank you very much. ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - “That's disappointing..." “Airy, floaty, floaty miraaage. ♪" “The rice of ghosts is semen. Now let me suck out a lot, okaaay? ♪" “Ghosts are airy, so we are strong against physical attacks. But we are weak against magic..." “Ghosts burn easily, so please stop using fire magic. Please stop, okay?" “Tatatadaa! It's a miraaage!" “There is no school for ghosts. ♪ I don't have a job. ♪" “I was a dancer when I was alive. ♪ It was an awkward job." “I play with Gnome sometimes. Hide and seek is fuuun. ♪" “The Sandworms are not bad girls. They're just big, so they'll eat anything." “The Antlion Girl is so scary... If I wasn't a ghost I might have been eaten." “Don't you think life is kinda like a mirage?" *I think so - “Oh my, my, you shouldn't think like that. You won’t be able to live life to the fullest." *I don't think so - “That's right, let's keep hope in our heart." (+10 Affinity) *You are a mirage - “Yep, that's right." “I am the spirit of a girl who died in the desert... I am a sad ghost." *You poor thing - “But dying is surprisingly liberating. I can even fly through the sky." *I envy you - “You got good eyes, being a ghost is fun. Do you want to die as well?" *I don't care - “Please have sympathy…" (-5 Affinity) “What do you do on your days off?" *I train - “That seems kinda fun." *I cook - “Amaaazing! Please teach me toooo!" (+10 Affinity) *I have sex - “You're pretty energetic, huh? Will you share your semen with me too?" (+10 Affinity) *I go monster hunting - “This human is scaryyy!" (-5 Affinity) “We have athletic meets in the graveyard at night! What do you do at night?" *Train - “That seems kinda fun." *Read - “Amazing! You sound so intelligent!" (+10 Affinity) *Have an athletic meet in the graveyard - “What?! You're a ghost too?!" (+10 Affinity) *Have sex - “You're pretty energetic, huh? Will you share your semen with me too?" (+10 Affinity) “Deserts are easy to get lost in, aren't they?" *They are - “That's riiight. ♪ I got lost in the desert and I died. ♪" *They are not - “You think so? Then maybe I'll just follow you." *My mind is a desert - “Oh! That's kind of amazing! It's so empty!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Airily, Carefreely, miraaage. ♪ Even here I can somehow make mirages." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “My throat is dryyy." Mirage, a ghost, is drinking orange juice. “*Snooze* *Snooze*" Mirage, a ghost, is sleeping. “Let's play merrilyyy. ♪" Mirage cheerfully sings and dances. “Something grew on a tree. ♪" Mirage picked a banana. (+1 Banana) “*Munch* *Munch*" Mirage, a ghost, is eating some food she stole. Category:Undead Category:Safaru Ruins Category:Artist: Suterusu kaigyō Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Ghosts Category:Companions